neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
1996–1997 school year
This article lists the general events of the 1996–1997 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which have been witnessed by the majority of the students and teachers. It leaves out those events which are only known to Harry Potter and the people close to him. Staff The staff at Hogwarts during the 1996–1997 school year were as follows: Students Timetable Notes * On Wednesday, Ancient Runes is held at an unknown time. - "We got so much homework for Runes," she said anxiously, when Harry and Ron joined her. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!" * Potions is held at least four times in the week. Double Potions is known to be last on Monday. However, the time for another is in the afternoon of an unknown day. The day and time for final one is uncertain. In the afternoon of 21 April, there is Potions. It is uncertain whether that is in the fourth time slot.In , when Harry had completed double Potions, he says "for the rest of the week's Potions". It is known the double Potions was on Monday afternoon. Then, in Ron tells Harry to "hang back after class this afternoon". It cannot be the same afternoon as double Potions, as they had Charms the day before. Then, states "those who would be seventeen on or before the first test date, the twenty-first of April" had their Apparition Test. In , Harry had to stay. He says "there were only three of them in Potions that afternoon: Harry, Ernie, and Draco Malfoy." * Charms is held one morning. Transfiguration is held that same day. - "Harry did not answer, but pretended to be absorbed in the book they were supposed to have read before Charms next morning (Quintessence: A Quest)." ... "But his hopes were not high, and they sank still lower after enduring a Transfiguration lesson with them both next day." * On Thursday, Harry, Ron and Hermione have a rare joint free period following Charms. Events The following are events which occurred at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, during this school year, that the average Hogwarts student knew about. The cursing of Katie Bell 's cursing being discovered]] Whilst on a trip to Hogsmeade, Katie Bell accidentally touched a cursed Opal Necklace and became very ill. She was sent away from school for a while to be cured at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It was known by a few that Katie was actually put under the Imperius Curse, by Madam Rosmerta, innkeeper of the Three Broomsticks, who had also been put under the Imperius Curse. She was ordered to give the then-packaged necklace to Albus Dumbledore, but in an argument with her friend Leanne the package tore open and Katie was cursed. The Slug Club Horace Slughorn created a group of his favourite students to get together during this year. They were informally known as the Slug Club. First meeting at Hogwarts Express On the train from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, some students were invited to join the Slug Club for the first time in Horace Slughorn's compartment. They were all chosen due to impressive family connections, except for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, who got in on their own merits. Food and drink was provided for the club on the train, and it was there that Slughorn decided who was good enough to remain in the club. Marcus Belby and Neville Longbottom were deemed unworthy. Regular meetings meeting at Hogwarts]] Throughout the term, many club meetings were held. These mainly consisted of the so-called "lucky" students sitting around and eating Slughorn's expensive food and drink. Harry Potter never attended these meetings, due to a combination of detentions, lessons with Albus Dumbledore, and a lack of interest. Christmas Party 1996 Christmas Party]] In 1996, the Slug Club hosted a Christmas Party. Members were allowed to invite a guest of their choice. Horace Slughorn also invited other well-known members of the wizarding community who were also once members of the club. These included a pair of vampires. *Note: This was the only Slug Club meeting Harry attended, albeit because Professor Slughorn told Hermione to check Harry's schedule to assure he could attend. Members The following is a list of known members of the 1996–1997 Slug Club and the reason for their having gained entry. *Blaise Zabini — His mother is a beautiful witch who has been married and widowed at least seven times and has thus inherited a great deal of gold from her former husbands. *Cormac McLaggen — Uncle Tiberius is well connected within the Ministry of Magic. *Flora and Hestia Carrow — unknown. *Ginny Weasley — talented in casting the Bat-Bogey Hex. *Harry Potter — the 'Chosen One'. *Hermione Granger — the top student in her class. *Melinda Bobbin — family owns a large chain of apothecaries. Quidditch Cup The Gryffindor Quidditch team, captained by Harry Potter won the house Quidditch Cup this year. A lot of this was due to Ron Weasley's extraordinary performance as Keeper—albeit because he thought Harry had slipped some Felix Felicis into his pumpkin juice at breakfast that day—and the return of Katie Bell as Chaser. Gryffindor won the last match against Ravenclaw 450–140. Ginny Weasley played seeker in this match because Harry was in detention. Known Game Outcomes * Gryffindor defeated Slytherin * Hufflepuff defeated Gryffindor (320 - 60) * Gryffindor defeated Ravenclaw (450 - 140) Final standings #Gryffindor #Ravenclaw (-20) #Hufflepuff (-400) #Slytherin (-410) The Death Eaters' attack cast over Hogwarts by Death Eaters in 1997]] Some Death Eaters, including Alecto and Amycus Carrow and the werewolf known as Fenrir Greyback stole into the school using a Vanishing Cabinet set up in the Room of Requirement by Draco Malfoy. They promptly set the Dark Mark over the school, and began defending themselves against members of the Order of the Phoenix and of Dumbledore's Army. Dumbledore's death Headmaster Albus Dumbledore died upon being struck by Severus Snape's Avada Kedavra curse. His body is jetted off into the air and lands on the grass near the castle, where students were able to see it. Snape's flight Severus Snape, along with Draco Malfoy and the other Death Eaters fled the school after fighting against members of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. They did not gain control over the school, and it was soon revealed that Snape was (seemingly) a Death Eater and that he was the one responsible for the killing of Albus Dumbledore. He performed the Killing Curse curse that killed him. , responsible for Bill Weasley's injuries]] Battles and injuries Due to the Order of the Phoenix's good defence of the school, and the contribution of Dumbledore's Army, not a single Hogwarts student sustained serious injury. Neville Longbottom and Charms Professor Filius Flitwick sustained minor injuries in the battle. One Death Eater died however, and Bill Weasley was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, who was not in werewolf form at the time. So, Bill never became a werewolf. He instead sustained some horrible scars on his face. Dumbledore's funeral On the last day of the school year, all Hogwarts students attended Albus Dumbledore's burial and funeral. Many other guests were there, mainly witches and wizards from Hogsmeade and the Ministry of Magic. All students were sad on this grave day. Amorous relationships about to kiss Ron Weasley after the first Quidditch match]] Many "boyfriend/girlfriend" relationships occurred during the 1996–1997 school year. The known ones were as follows: *Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas: this relationship failed due to Dean's supposed overprotectiveness of Ginny. *Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown: this relationship started when Ron helped Gryffindor to win the Quidditch match against Slytherin, it also jeopardised Ron's friendship with Hermione Granger. *Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley: these two had liked each other for a long time before going out. However, Harry ended the relationship shortly after Dumbledore's funeral because he wanted to protect Ginny. See also * *1996 *1997 *1991–1992 school year *1992–1993 school year *1993–1994 school year *1994–1995 school year *1995–1996 school year *1997–1998 school year Appearances * * * * * Notes and references es:Año escolar 1996-1997 pt:Ano letivo de 1996 a 1997 Category:Hogwarts terms